Dex
Dex, '''labeled '''The Philophobic Party Rocker, '''is a contestant on Total Drama Redo, as a member of the Screaming Sharks team. =Biography= Dex probably is the person most unlucky in the universe. Losing his mom on his birthday, half of his family getting killed by his step-brother, getting his house burned down...you name it. This makes it rather surprising how despite all this he always manages to keep a smile and always get back up whenever he is knocked down. He is always partying and drinking and living the life in the clubs. Dex still hasn't been able to move on from his ex girlfriend Skyler tho. She cheated on him AND used him to get out of Juvie, where they met. He'll normally blush and deny this whenever he is accused of it, tho, due to his fear of love and the promise he made to himself to never date anyone again. Coverage Total Drama Redo In Welcome to Camp, Dex is happily waving at the others until he remembers Skyler is part of the cast. Skyler starts to tease him, saying that she knows he wants her, while Dex simply rolls his eyes. First Impressions Mikey : Of course I like him! We're bros before hoes! Madison : She's not exactly the smartest, but meh, I like her either way. Hayden : He seems so cool! Nicky : He seems like a great friend to have! :) Landon : I think he's a great guy, especially since he and Michelle are...engaged? Married? still not sure. Lacey : One of my best friends! Kaylani : She seems likeable :) Katelyn : I'm not really sure. Tasha : Seems mean :c Griffin : Love his jacket! Cassidy : She seems SO NICE! Skyler : *blushes* Um...NO COMMENT! Online Profile '''What’s your best quality? My ability in dancing! Faves? (Music, colour, movie, food) *Anything I can dance too! As long as it's not about love... *Red and Black! *Ferris Bueller's Day Off! *PIZZA! Describe your craziest dream. Once I had a dream I was on a date with the president (gross!) and then she dumped me! (what a witch!) But I didn't care because I got a chance to do the CHOCOLATE SLIDE! EEEE! Best memory from childhood? My days in Egypt....EGYPT I MISS YOU! Most embarrassing moment at school? NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! Describe the first job you ever had. Be a background dancer for every concert my friend Magdalena De La Piedra, who is an Egyptian singer, would have. Too bad she retired from singing tho :C Ten years from now, what are you doing? I still can't decide between Wedding Crasher or Prom Destroyer. Hmmmmmmm. My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? Um *blushes* I am SO not answering THAT It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? KEEP ON DANCING UNTIL THE WORLD ENDS, OF COURSE! Trivia *He was born in Egypt, but moved to New Jersey when he was 13 years old and when his dad married his step-mom. He still really misses Egypt tho. *He used to play hockey *He gets jealous easily *He gets hyper when he eats candy *He has an amazing voice, but he is too shy to admit this. *He blushes VERY easily when it comes to Skyler *He has a very strong stomach and can eat pretty much anything that can fit in into his mouth. *He has photographic memory and can remember anything he has seen and never forget about it, like how he remembers what clothes did he use for his 3 year old party. He can also remember things people have said. **This makes him similar to Olive from A.N.T. Farm, along with the fact that they both go crazy when they eat candy *He hates getting his hair messed up, since it takes him 9 hours in the morning. *Whenever he is drunk or high he tends to only have eyes for guys and would normally end up fucking them. *He hates magazines, but has no explanation for it. *There's a club called "Shake It Town" that Dex normally goes to, and he is basically the leader of the place. **He has a very long rivarly with a certain DJ from the club *He loves pizza and will hate on anyone who can take it away from him when he's eating it. *He can be very sentimental and easily cry whenever someone reminds him of his past or when he sees a lovely couple together. *He speaks other languages aside from english like Egyptian, Spanish, and Camel. *He can do Egyptian spells that can cure almost everything. *He can be very childish and love certain childish things like ball pits and water beds. *He always wears his lucky wristband because it was because one time the plane almost crashed but when he started rubbing his wristband the plane went back to normal. His Dad gave it to him as a family tradition: The father must give the oldest child the wirstband so their lives can be filled with good luck, or so the tradition says.